


Brothers

by SamKaz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Max, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rated mature for swearing and stuff, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamKaz/pseuds/SamKaz
Summary: An AU based off another story I wrote where Max has a little brother named Troy. Sadness, brotherly love n stuff





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life After Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963535) by [SamKaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamKaz/pseuds/SamKaz). 



> This is sort of an AU based off my other fic Life After Camp which I recommend you read!
> 
> Enjoy!

Max was home late again. He needed to work overtime to be able to pay this month’s bills. He plopped down on the couch. “Troy, I’m home! Are you asleep yet?” No response. He stood and walked down the hallway to the bedroom across from his. He slowly opened the door, making sure the hinges didn’t squeak. The room was empty. Max’s stomach dropped. He immediately pulled out his phone and called Troy. He was 16! What if he got kidnapped? What if he’s hurt and his older brother is nowhere to be found? What if he’s all alone lost in the city somewhere? What if- He heard the front door creak open. “Troy!” Max rushed into the living room. 

“Fuck. You said you wouldn’t be home from work until like 12!” Troy wasn’t much shorter than Max, about 5’8”. He wore his hair short and curly and rarely left the house in more than jeans and a t-shirt. Even in winter. His eyes were… Red?

“Troy, are you high?! Are you fucking kidding me! Where the hell were you!” Max was furious. They didn’t live in the best neighborhood but it’s all they could afford. Troy’s school was poor and Max knew there was a big drug problem there but he thought Troy would be smarter than to get involved in any of that shit.

“So fucking what, it’s not like I’m doing crack! Who gives a shit, weed is practically legal everywhere anyways!” Max looked Troy up and down. His shirt was torn, his belt was undone, his hair was a mess. He’d come home like this before. 

“Where you at Xavier’s house?! I told you not to go back there! He’s using you, you fucking know that right?! He’s a senior he shouldn’t even be talking to you!”

“Fuck off, Max! What I do isn’t any of your fucking business! I can do whatever the hell I want with MY body! Be glad I came home at all!” Max just got home from working a 12 hour shift to find his brother was out doing drugs and having sex with older boys. He was a failure as a guardian. 

“You know what, Troy?! I did the same shit you did when I was younger and look at me! You want to live here for the rest of your life?! You want to be stuck in a dead end job working 12 hours to barely be able to afford your RENT?! Huh?! You want to come home to relax and have the most ungrateful 16 year old in the world walk into your house after getting high and have to get into another screaming match with him?!” Max gritted his teeth. 

“Shut the fuck up Max you aren’t my fucking dad stop acting like you are! You can’t ever be him, you’re just my deadbeat older brother! You won’t even tell me what the fuck happened to our parents!” He hadn’t told Troy for his own good. He wasn’t ready yet. Or maybe Max wasn’t ready. Max was beyond furious. He had a headache and the screaming between him and his brother wasn’t making it any better. He couldn’t think straight, he was just angry.

“You want to know what happened to our parents?! Huh?! Well let me tell you a fucking story! My entire childhood they never gave a single shit about me! They’d forget to buy fucking groceries! I starved by my fucking self in my room almost every goddamn day! And then they had perfect baby Troy! He was the fucking golden child! I got moved into the fucking basement so you could have the nice big room! Mom went fucking crazy anytime I got near you so guess what I got beat anytime I’d even look at you! The first time I even fucking saw you he beat the everloving shit out of me! He broke my fucking arm throwing me down the stairs and I had to get a fucking tooth replaced after he kicked my goddamn teeth in! Every day after I got home from school I’d sit in the basement and wait for everyone to go to sleep so I could even eat dinner! I wanted to fucking kill myself Troy! Living in that house was hell! Our father isn’t a fucking person I want to or try to be, Troy! He was a shitty fucking person!” Tears welled in Max’s eyes but he blinked them away. He wasn’t ready to talk about it. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He barely even registered what he had said as he was saying it. Troy’s angry expression morphed into one of shock and sadness. His shoulders dropped and he stared at Max, speechless. Max fell back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. His breath was shaky and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

“Max-“

“Go to bed, Troy.” 

“No, look I’m-“

“Go to bed Troy. Now.” Troy shut his mouth and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him. Max sat up as tears streamed down his face. He told himself he was over it, it was a long time ago. It didn’t matter anymore. But it did matter. It still hurt. He fumbled trying to find his phone in his pocket. His hands were shaking pretty badly. He opened his phone and scrolled through his contacts. David. He glanced at the time in the upper right corner of his phone. It was too late to call him. He was definitely asleep. Max tried to remember what David had told him over the years. “Breathe, Max, you’ll be okay.” He took deep shaky breaths and closed his eyes. “He’s not here, he can’t hurt you, Max.” That might’ve been true before but he was in prison back then. He was out. He could be here, he could hurt him. What if he found him and Troy? What if he hurt Troy? What if- Max’s thoughts were cut off when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. 

“Max! Max can you hear me? You’re having a panic attack just take deep breaths, okay? Calm down, it’s okay..” He whipped his head around to look at Troy. His entire body was shaking, he felt lightheaded and his chest was on fire. He closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest, trying to shake Troy off. Troy let go of him and gently rubbed his shoulder. “Max, come on man you’re gonna pass out just take a deep breath, okay? Here’ I’ll do it with you. See? In and out. In and out.” Max shut his eyes tighter and took slow shaky breaths with Troy. They continued to breathe together for another minute until Max had calmed down for the most part. Max covered his eyes and wiped his cheeks dry with his sleeve.

“Shit..” He looked away from Troy.

“Are you okay? Do you like, need anything? Like uh, I don’t know.. Water? Yeah, I’ll get that stay here okay?” Troy stood and walked to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. Max took the opportunity to quickly blow his nose and dry his eyes. Troy came back and handed him a glass of water. “Look, I’m sorry okay Max? I didn’t know-“

“No,” Max sighed. “Don’t, I should’ve told you a really really long time ago, Troy. I wasn’t ready to talk about it and it was selfish of me to not tell you, I’m sorry I yelled at you..” Troy smiled gently at Max.

“It’s fine, man. Quit acting like such an adult, it’s weird..” Troy playfully punched him in the arm. “Why don’t we just go to bed okay? It’s super late. I’m tired, I don’t know about you.” Troy stood and held out his hand for Max. Max took it and stood, pulling Troy into a hug.

“I love you, Troy.” Troy was surprised since Max rarely ever showed affection, they just sort of silently understood they cared for eachother. Troy hugged him back.

“Yeah, I love you too Max.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love reading and responding to comments so feel free!


End file.
